Since 2000, UK's SBRP Community Outreach Core has provided support and guidance through critical information on nutrition and health-related issues to meet the needs of individuals and communities affected by environmental contaminants. This purpose is underscored through its new title, Superfund Community Action through Nutrition (SCAN). During previous funding, SCAN established a close collaboration with a community group in Kentucky, and SCAN programs, endorsed by this community group, provided a new service resource for nutrition and scientific information. The aim of SCAN is to empower affected individuals and communities to take proactive steps toward their own health by drawing on the strength of the nutritionrelated research from UK's SBRP. The specific aims of SCAN include: 1) further develop and present SCAN nutrition and environmental health programs through a series of Science Seminars for both new and previously established community constituents; 2) develop nutrition education tools that emphasize diets high in anti-oxidants and fiber and low in fat, which may reduce the toxicity of PCB's and related compounds as reported by UK SBRP's researchers; 3) evaluate the outcomes of SCAN programs as to improved knowledge and attitudes of health risks associated with exposure to environmental contaminants and the influence of nutrition on these risks, using pre- and post-test surveys and questionnaires; and 4) evaluate the effectiveness of SCAN programs on changes in nutrition and health-related behavior (e.g., increased intake of anti-oxidant-rich foods, decreased intake of certain fats, increased physical activity) using pre- and posttest nutrition assessments, including anthropometries, body composition, metabolic rate, and food and exercise records. Results of SCAN programs will be used to design new nutrition education and diet strategies for individuals, families, and communities to enable them to optimize their health in the face of exposure to Superfund contaminants.